APH Hetalia Feber FrNo
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: FrNo France x Norway. Don't like...then don't read.


Norway sighed as he stood up, his lips quivering as he moved to the door, recently he had been feeling heavy and lightheaded, but he didn't think much of it as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door with a growl on his face, usually he would look only feisty but if a old woman saw him like this she would have died of a heart attack.  
As he walked from his house, down England's road and into the French area, there was something wrong his eyes, they wouldn't work clearly and his legs…they nearly could bare him.

He could feel he was on the verge of fainting, but he was too far away from his own house and England was visiting America, therefore he only had one option, France.  
The Norwegian stepped slowly up the stairs to the door, ringing the door bell and waited a little, listening to the steps of feet on the ground.  
France opened the door, smiling kindly and softly as he couldn't see any change on the Norwegian's face, "Oh, mon cher...why are you here?" Francis asked and stood still, waiting for Lukas to respond and answer

Norway took a step back, why? Why had he even thought that Francis was his only option? Well…there wasn't anything he could be thinking of anymore, he blinked and rubbed his eyes a little, his lips felt dry and he had to clear his throat but he couldn't…even move.  
"Mon ami?" Francis started to worry, he knew Lukas was the calm and quiet man, but even this was something he had never seen.  
Lukas couldn't hold on any longer and fell backwards, it was slow, like a scene in a movie where the hero falls or faints.  
Francis's reactions were on top and he took a great hold of Lukas's hand and wrapped one arm around the Norwegian's waist. "Norge…answer me…" Norge?" Could France even pronounce his name correctly? Well…Lukas didn't really know.

His eyes had closed as he nearly fell head down to the ground, but now he had to open them.  
The poor Norwegian opened his eyes, the paleness was terrifying and god…was that…tears?  
Francis blushed a little and sighed as he took a great hold of the Nordic, carrying the sick man to a nearby bed. Lukas didn't react as he normally would, if he got tossed on a bed, he would fight to get away, but now the Norwegian…was as weak as a child. "Why are you here?" Francis asked once again, but the only thing that could get out trough the other man's lips were, "Close…You were closer…"

Francis smiled his kind smile, showing a gaze he had nearly never showed to anyone. "Really?" Lukas closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, "Ja, but…I can't move…normally…do you think you could help me undress?" Lukas asked lowly, sounding like a dog begging for being petted. Francis weren't the type to really take advantage of a sick man but he had never seen Norway being like this, it was new and pretty amazing. "Oui, I'll help…" Norway placed his head on the pillow waiting a little, he didn't know what he was waiting for, and just the fact that he had a fever was enough for him.  
"But I didn't think Vikings got fevers…." Francis had just started to unbutton the shirt and watched Lukas's face a little, "Don't mock me…you French….toast…"

In between those words he had taken a hold of Francis's shirt but let go to the fact that he didn't even know how sick he were. "You really are sick, aren't you?" Francis asked and sighed as he managed to take Lukas's shirt off.  
The bare chest and stomach was a turn on, but Francis weren't that type of a man. Lukas had held back his voice, usually he would speak back, but he was so sick he didn't even talk back, "Lukas…I know a way to get the fever easy to handle but…it's the French way…"  
The Norwegian listened to the French man and started to undress the pants he had on.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Lukas was now just wearing his boxers, his Norwegian pattered boxers. Then his face changed, from a pale white expression to the red blush a sick person would get. "I don't care just get my fever away…" Norway said lowly, letting Francis actually get that close to him.  
Slowly Francis moved a little further, helping Norway with a soft smile on his face. Had he always been this woundable? No, he hadn't but, who actually cared?  
The redness of his cheeks was caused by a fever and nothing but a fever. "Are you sure? You're pretty hot!" Francis smiled and touched Lukas's face; it was soft, warm and pretty cute to be a man's cheek.

Lukas growled lowly and took a tight hold of Francis's shirt, being strong enough to get the other man in the bed, "Frenchmen huh? How did they kiss again?" Lukas said not changing his face one bit as he moved in closer to the other man, "Oh well…" He let out before he kissed the Frenchman's lips. Francis's eyes widened, being dragged down and then kissed, was Lukas sure he was sick? Even though he had a deeper redness now made Francis unsure.  
Lukas ended the kiss with a low groan and a soft pant. "Lukas…I hope you know I'll fuck you so hard that your ass would rip!" Francis said lowly, smirking as he took a hold of Lukas's hands and pressed them down into the bed. "Cause just now, you kissed the devil!"

Lukas looked simply at Francis, he had to admit the Frenchman was a sexy bastard, but being looked like a piece of meat was rude. "I hope I kissed the devil well enough then…" Lukas said with a whisper on the letters and a cute smile on his lips. Had he ever smiled like that? In front of anyone?  
"Lukas…I'm serious…" Francis mumbled and brought out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the Norwegian's hands to the bed. "And if you keep teasing me…I might take you right now!" Francis smirked and started to undress, but what made Lukas stare was not the hairy body but the fact that Francis's tower was standing right up in the underwear.

Lukas couldn't help but look at Francis's member; he took up his foot a little and started to rub the head with the big toe. "Ah…you better stop teasing me!" Francis mumbled and poked Lukas's nose, but the Norwegian nation had an idea, he gave one of the Frenchman's fingers a light lick and started to suck on that finger, making it wet with saliva. Francis smirked and slipped Lukas's underwear completely off.  
Lukas didn't actually notice his boxers flying off him before after Francis had started to rub his manhood. "I'll fuck you with your own saliva!" Francis said a bit louder pressing two other fingers into the hot warmth of the Norwegian's mouth.

Norway blushed and sucked the fingers wet, he hadn't been the type to show affection but he knew what Francis wanted and was willing to do so. He stopped up a little, noticing how much the fingers had gotten wet in his mouth, a lightly string of salvia could be seen on his lips to the others fingers. Francis wiggled the fingers down south and stopped up at the entrance, sliding the finger slowly up and down before he pressed the finger tip inside. Norway's eyes widened and a loud gasp surpassed his bitten lips. "Oh? So you're not used to this?" Lukas didn't know what to say, except blushing and getting teary eyed. "N-nei…" He mumbled and hid his face a little.

Francis's face turned red, but there was no way he could stop now. He slowly started to rub the finger in and out, listening to the cute moans that the Norwegian would let out.  
Lukas's face, twisted in a deep red blush and the lovely gaze he had, could simply make anyone cum just by watching him.  
France smirked and took a second finger in, making Lukas stop protesting and just moan, "Your voice…is amazing…."Francis admitted as he aimed for the Norwegian's prostate.

When his prostate got rubbed he couldn't help but squirm and bite his lips as muffled and sexy cries came out trough his beautiful lips. "Are you alright?" Lukas had widened his eyes but made them shallow with seduction as his sweet spot had gotten rubbed. "I don't know…ask me again later…" Lukas said with a teasing smile as he felt the fingers aiming deeper and deeper against the spot he loved, "Ah! N-not so deep…" The Norwegian managed to say with the voice Francis liked too much.

"Stop teasing me, Lukas…" Francis mumbled, wiping the tears that had dribbled down Lukas's face, since when did Norway use tears to show off emotions?  
"How am I supposed to react?" He sniffed as the tears continued slide down his red and perky cheeks. Francis smiled and licked up the wet and salty liquid that had gotten all over Lukas's face. "You're simply perfect…" Francis slowly slipped the fingers out of the Norwegian's entrance and took out his member looking at Lukas's face. "Are you ready?" Lukas closed his eyes and waited, nodding as he heard the word, 'ready'.

Francis slid his member slowly up against the Norwegian's entrance, sliding the big thing inside of Lukas, making the poor man tremble and cry in either pleasure or pain.  
"Does it hurt that bad?" Francis smirked to himself, if it was pain it would have been the first time he had seen Lukas cry. But what if it was pleasure? He had actually never seen that either. "I don't know…" Lukas said with a voice so shaky that Francis was afraid to move. "Does it hurt?" He mumbled a little lower, pressing his French lips against the Norwegian's ears, "Does it feel good?" Lukas didn't know what to do, his body instantly turned hotter, it was like the chilling words had made him a wanting dog, but there was no way he was going to let the other man know what actually made him feel good.

But something made Francis know exactly what the Norwegian felt, after all the younger man had red perky cheeks, sound able and erotic moans and beautiful eyes that seemed like they wanted more. "Oh, mon ami…your eyes tell me what you want…" Francis took a hold of Lukas's hips and placed the legs on his shoulders and pushed himself deep inside of the Norwegian's heat.  
Lukas's eyes widened and tears dribbled and popped down his cheeks, moans and cries of either pain or suffocation coming out trough the lips of the Viking.  
"S-stop! It hurts!" Norway lied, he couldn't let the Frenchman know, and he couldn't! He was Norway, the emotionless country.  
Francis didn't stop; he continued rubbing the head inside the prostate as he moved slowly in and out of the Norwegian's entrance. "Your face….tells me otherwise…"

How could he know, that the face of his would be messed up with moans? He didn't know he liked a member inside him before today. "M-my face?" He asked as he felt himself feel more and more pleasure as the Frenchman moved inside.  
"Oui, I need to make you cum…I want to see your face…when you can't bare it any longer, I want to see how loud you can cry! I want to hear you moaning my name!" Lukas was surprised, did it really matter that much? His moans and cries? Lukas blushed madly, making the red cheeks he was already wearing even sexier.

Francis moved upwards brushing against the spot that would make any man cry out in pleasure. Norway moaned loudly as he felt his sweet spot being brushed; he quickly wrapped now his free hands around Francis shoulders, moaning into the Frenchman's ears."Wow, I didn't know you had this in you…"  
Francis moved harder and faster inside Lukas, causing the blond haired beauty to come all over himself. "Ahn….don-don't look…." The poor Norwegian had been trying his best not to come, but it was too much, even for him, as the Norwegian loner.

"It felt good….didn't it?" Francis asked brushing the hair away from Lukas's eyes and touching the smaller hands, but Lukas was too embarrassed to speak back, but nodded as he felt the tears pressing on his eyes.  
At this nod, he didn't know why and didn't know how. But, the Frenchman just suddenly came, but Lukas knew why, all this time he had moved with the thrusts, feeling the member, the wetness and everything that made him lose his mind. "I-it felt good, didn't it?" Lukas asked blushing even more, but Francis simply nodded and smirked. "Round two tomorrow…"

**Hey, the author here, yes I know I was supposed to release this in May, but seriously…I've been busy with school, exams and grades.  
I'm sorry if it doesn't fit very well together…I'm with the cold so if you don't like it….I feel sorry for you…:3**

So have a good summer and a good holiday :D


End file.
